Require Grace, Require Flair
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean does everything Castiel asks of him, even shaving. WARNINGS: D/s BDSM, shaving with a straight razor. This fic follows To The Letter in the Orion Verse


Dean was straightening up the motel room he was sharing with Castiel happily. Ever since the exercise in Castiel controlling every area of his life, he gave more control to him. Castiel now dictated his meal times, as well as what he did eat. He also assigned chores to Dean. The only area where Castiel did not dictate was when they were on a case. Dean called the shots while working. But once they turned in for the night, everything was back to the way they liked it.

Castiel exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him. He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants. He rubbed his cheek with a thoughtful look.

"I think I could use a shave." Castiel said, his blue eyes staring at Dean. "Would you mind?" Dean swallowed hard.

For some reason Dean could not understand, Castiel had developed a fondness for traditional shaving. He used shaving soap and a brush instead of shaving cream, and preferred a straight razor to the Mach 3 blades Dean himself liked to use.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded.

"I would not trust anyone else." He said, pulling out one of the chairs from the small kitchen table. He gave Dean a loving look as he sat down. "My bag is on the counter."

Dean took the bag from the sink counter just outside of the bathroom as well as a small hand towel. He set the bag on the Formica table and draped the towel over Castiel's left shoulder. He opened the bag and could feel his lover's eyes on him. He took out the white mug swiped from another motel room and opened the Ziplock bag it was in. He found the soft brush and ran the bristles over his palm. The last item in the bag, Dean took out carefully.

It was a small wooden box. The inside of the box was lined in purple velvet. An antique straight razor with a pearl handle and silver filigree lay gently on it. Dean placed the razor on the table and took the mug. He put a bit of water into the mug, enough to get a nice lather. Standing in front of Castiel, he took the brush and worked up a nice lather.

Pulling the brush out of the mug, he made small circular strokes on Castiel's face. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed. Dean smiled as he dipped in to the mug again, covering his lover's cheeks, chin and neck with the soap.

Once Castiel was covered enough, Dean left the mug and brush on the table. His hand hesitated over the razor. He looked to Castiel with questioning eyes. Castiel nodded. Dean took a deep breath and took the razor.

He stood behind Castiel. He gently placed his hand on his lover's forehead and pushed back. Castiel tipped his head backwards, exposing his throat. Dean ran his thumb along the edge, taking note of how sharp it was. Angling it carefully, Dean placed the sharp edge against the sharp bone of Castiel's jaw. Moving slowly, he pulled the blade upwards, gathering the soap and tiny cut hairs. Dean exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he wiped the blade on the towel on Castiel's shoulder.

Gently, he dragged the blade over Castiel's face, catching every hair on the first stroke. Dean could see that Castiel was trying to hold back a smile.

He tilted his lover's head back further, fully exposing his neck. Dean took a few steadying breaths before angling the blade at the pale throat. Hesitating, he looked into Castiel's eyes. All he could see was love and trust. Dean nodded, turned his attention back to the blade and carefully ran it up the side of Castiel's neck.

With the same care as the first stroke, he dragged the blade along his lover's neck until it was free of stubble and soap. Dean went to the sink and wet a face cloth. Standing in front of Castiel, he wiped his face and neck gently, clearing away any traces of the soap and hair.

Dean stepped back, staring at his freshly shaved angel. Castiel ran his hand along his jaw and throat.

"You did an amazing job." Castiel said. Dean smiled at the praise. Castiel took both of Dean's hands in his and kissed his knuckles. "Would you like to add that to your list of chores?" Dean nodded. Castiel pulled Dean onto his lap. He captured his lips in a heated kiss. Dean melted against him, accepting the probing tongue into his mouth. One of Dean's hand's came up to caress the now smooth cheek. Castiel broke the kiss.

"Looks like you could use one as well." He said, running his nose against the stubble. "Let me shave you?" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded.


End file.
